Another Man's Woman II
by Lumyny
Summary: Suite d'Another Man's Woman. La vie de nos protagonistes continue malgré tout. James est amoureux et Remus aussi, Esther s'ennui, de Sirius surtout. Les choses changent ou non, mais après tout, qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Another one bites the dust

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** Suite d'Another Man's Woman. La vie de nos protagonistes continue malgré tout. James est amoureux et Remus aussi, Esther s'ennui, de Sirius surtout. Les choses changent ou non, mais après tout, qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Rating :** T

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable. Et surtout à tout vos commentaires surper sympa Lia-Sail, comme Sirichou ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 1 :** Another one bites the dust

 **De Queen**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **2 Septembre 1978 :**

Les deux corps, seulement bercés par leurs respirations, se reposaient paisiblement dans le lit aux draps d'un blanc immaculé. D'un blanc si pur, si innocent, à l'image de leur mariage. À gauche de l'homme, sur sa table de chevet, en plus du traditionnel bougeoir, traînait un cendrier avec des mégots de cigarette, encore fumants d'à peine six heures. Sur la table à la droite de la femme traînait un livre et une vieille tasse dans laquelle restait le fond d'un café. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint un peu vieillot au motif liberty jauni. De lourds rideaux tamisaient le peu de lumière qui passait à travers les vieux volets rouillés. Les jambes de la femme s'agitèrent, puis ce furent ses bras qui s'étirèrent et enfin ses paupières se déployèrent. La femme tira les couvertures et jeta un œil à l'homme qui dormait à poings fermés, elle attrapa la tasse et sortit, sans faire attention au bruit de la porte claquant et au grognement de l'homme qui en résulta.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Plusieurs hommes l'importunèrent ce jour-là, un dégoûtant qui regarda dans son décolleté pourtant très peu rempli et qui lui mit la main aux fesses alors qu'elle était au casier. Un autre qui vint plusieurs fois à son bureau pour savoir si elle voulait un café et puis il y eut son mari qui, au déjeuner, se plaignit de son repas. Elle finit par passer sa journée dans le bureau du chef des langues de plomb, son plus haut supérieur dans le département des mystères, son père. Il ne cessa de lui rabâcher de ne point faire la tête à sa mère pour affaire aussi futile. La femme lui accorda et rentra dans son appartement à la suite de cela.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Lorsque la femme se posa pour la première fois de la journée dans son club de cuir usé, après avoir préparé le rôti, rangé, nettoyé, son mari et deux de ses amis arrivèrent. Le premier se dirigea directement vers la cuisine sans lui adresser un signe. Le second la décoiffa puis suivit le premier, le troisième l'embrassa sur le front et fit comme les deux autres. Plus tard dans la soirée, la femme du second ami vint, à son grand dam : elle la détestait toujours autant.

« Le rôti est un peu trop cuit, mais tu fais des progrès… avança doucement un des invités.

\- Oh arrête, il est complètement cramé, Remus. Le stoppa nettement l'époux.

\- Sirius, elle a fait des progrès, c'est bien de le noter. Ne se démonta pas son ami.

\- Par contre la salade est délicieuse. Essaya Sirius pour se rattraper, notamment les petits cornichons là… J'aime beaucoup.

\- C'est Evans qui l'a faite… Répondit Esther sur un ton lassé.

\- Je ne suis plus Evans, Esther. Lança sèchement la rousse.

\- Tu es Lily Potter née Evans, pour moi tu resteras Evans, et pour toi on restera sur Walsh, on n'a pas élevé les trolls ensemble, que je sache. Continua Esther sur le même ton froid.

\- Votre petit guéguerre sur vos noms de jeunes filles est débile, vous le savez ? Rigola Sirius, le nez dans son assiette.

\- Ta gueule Sirius ! Si mon rôti ne te plait pas, tu peux te le foutre dans l'cul ! Mais mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Explosa Esther.

\- Comme si ça ne l'était pas…

\- Mais fermez-la ! Vous êtes puérils tous autant que vous êtes… C'est un rôti putain, juste un rôti ! »

Un silence prit place dans la salle à manger des Black. Seuls les bruits de couverts contre les assiettes résonnaient dans la grande pièce. Personne n'osait lever la tête de son plat, chacun espérait que ce repas se terminerait au plus vite. Ils continuaient de se voir le plus souvent possible. De garder le lien, de rester amis. Mais ce n'était plus aussi simple que lors de leurs années d'études. Les années étaient passées et avaient fait leurs ravages.

 **16 Novembre 1978 :**

La femme se leva dans son lit ; il était vide, son mari était sorti la veille. Sans vraiment s'en formaliser elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit les volets. Généralement elle ne le faisait que si son mari était réveillé pour ne pas le gêner, là elle ne gênerait personne. D'un pas léger elle attrapa son bleu de travail dans l'armoire et partit se laver. Sous la douche elle fut pensive, c'était la première fois qu'il découchait, de manière général, ses envies le dirigeait plus qu'il dirigeait ses envies, elle aurait cru qu'il serait allé voir ailleurs bien plus tôt. Après tous, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient mariés. À Poudlard, il ne tenait pas une semaine… alors trois mois. Il fallait dire que la femme se moquait bien des besoins primaires de son époux, qu'il découche ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, ça l'étonnait plus qu'autre chose. Elle-même ne l'avait pas fait, premièrement car elle ne voyait pas avec qui le faire, elle préférait laisser son ex, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ; son meilleur ami était marié, le deuxième meilleur ami était fou de la femme du premier. Tout cela était trop compliqué. Deuxièmement pour une femme c'était très mal vu. Et puis troisièmement elle ne croyait pas en avoir besoin. Elle avait son travail, ses amis, sa vie, la guerre. Certes un peu frustrée mais ça n'était pas grand-chose, elle pouvait très bien vivre avec cela. La porte d'entrée qui claqua coupa court à ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, habillée, ses tresses bien agrafées, elle le trouva avachi sur leur canapé. Elle le crut désespéré mais lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle il avait un regard mauvais, le même qu'arborait sa mère.

« Je me suis bourré la gueule au chaudron baveur. Dit-il avec lassitude.

\- D'habitude tu me dis quand tu sors… Répondit-elle distraitement en rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Je n'avais pas la tête à rentrer. J'ai dormi sur le canapé de James. Continua-t-il sur le même ton lassé, presque désespéré...ou énervé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en viennes à te bourrer seul dans un bar moisi ? L'interrogea Esther qui remarquait bien une différence avec d'habitude.

\- Il y a eu une rafle chez les aurores hier, Travers s'est fait chopper. Même le ministère n'est plus sûr. James et Remus vont bien ; James était en congé et Remus est au département des mystères, donc il n'a rien. Lâcha Sirius sur un ton toujours aussi las, sans même jeter un regard à sa femme.

\- Je bosse aussi au ministère, comment ais-je pu ne pas être au courant ? Tu me raconte un flanc là, en plus les deux bâtiments sont voisins. Elle était maintenant arrêtée, le regardant fixement dans l'attente de meilleures explications.

\- Je ne te raconte pas de flanc. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu es partie, mais quand j'ai voulu quitter le bureau vers 19:40, des mangemorts sont arrivés. Quand la rafle fut finie, j'ai rejoint Remus et on est allé chez James. Puis pour se vider l'esprit on est sorti. Il la regardait enfin, vide, lui expliquant la situation mécaniquement.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir… Se plaignit-elle, retournant à ses occupations, vexée.

\- Ô Esther excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir envoyé un hibou en pleine attaque ou encore dans un bar, alors que j'étais rond comme une queue de pelle, vraiment tu m'en vois navré.

L'homme reprit son manteau et transplana. La femme resta dans son salon, les bras ballants, ses affaires à mi-chemin entre la commode et son sac. Elle souffla et reprit son train-train.

 **29 Novembre 1978 :**

"Edgar Bones est mort ce matin à Sainte Mangouste, des suites d'un poison, ça change de l'avada…"

 **6 Décembre 1978 :**

En temps qu'Auror et membre de l'ordre du phénix, des choses étranges, il en voyait, et pas qu'un peu. Mais aujourd'hui en sortant du bar avec son meilleur ami, il était tombé nez à nez avec une gamine pas plus haute que sa hanche, dont les cheveux avaient l'air d'être colmatés avec une pâte à base de sang coagulé et de poussière, des croûtes de larmes blanches étaient collées sous ses yeux et elle était aussi bien vêtue que son propre elfe de maison. Allez savoir comment, quinze minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le salon de son meilleur ami, avec tous ses amis, ou du moins une grande partie, affairés autour de la petite qui, s'il avait bien prêté l'oreille, avait six ans, plus de parents et vivait dans la rue depuis deux jours. _Génial_. Tout ce petit monde tournait autour de la fillette apeurée, qui avait été attirée par l'uniforme de l'homme. D'un coup elle se mit à pleurer. Elle se leva et courut se cacher derrière ses jambes.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Après moult discussions, il fut décidé que Jenny serait cachée chez les parents de sa femme quelques temps. Cette maison étant considérée comme un no man's land, la petite y resterait le temps que ses nouveaux tuteurs lui trouve un foyer. C'est peut être ce qui était le mieux ? L'homme n'en était pas si sûr. Vivre ballotté de droite à gauche, sans famille et sans patrie. Les femmes avaient eu l'idée de l'envoyer dans les orphelinats pour cracmols en Europe. Est-ce que cela valait le coup de la mettre chez les fous, est ce qu'elle méritait cela ? En attendant la petite était toujours cramponnée à son genou...

Il lui sourit le plus doucement qu'il put. Elle le regarda avec la plus grande attention, comme si elle essayait de lui parler. Ses cheveux et son visage avaient été lavés par les femmes de la maison. Elle était maintenant propre, de longues boucles brunes formant une cascade agressive autour de son visage, son petit corps trop maigre caché dans une robe aux teintes foncées. Son visage, bien que blanc et parfaitement lisse, avait une expression renfrognée qui amusa Sirius. La gamine ne parlait pas, on ne savait pas si c'était un mutisme voulu ou un handicap. _Au moins elle ne passe pas son temps à baragouiner comme les autres mioches_ pensa Sirius en faisant une grimace au petit museau froncé à côté de sa hanche. Elle lui décocha, pour toute réponse, un demi-sourire. Cette gamine avait l'air amusante… Il ne voulait pas l'envoyer dans un foyer qui ne lui conviendrait pas… Il savait, en un regard, ce dont elle avait besoin. Pour cause ; il avait été, et était encore, pareil.

 **12 Décembre 1978 :**

« Caradoc Dearborn à disparu hier, Sirius l'a cherché toute la nuit, pas une trace de lui »

 **2 Janvier 1979 :**

Alors que l'homme était en caleçon, prenant son café en regardant la pluie frapper les vitres, il entendit un bruit de transplanage dans son dos. Étant peu alerte au lever, il faillit renverser sa tasse lorsqu'il découvrit l'un de ses meilleurs amis complètement rouge et débraillé à dix heures du matin à peine passées.

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Remus ? S'étonna Sirius en posant sa tasse sur la table.

\- Il y a eu une rafle au département des mystères cette nuit, je passe vous dire que je vais bien et je repars. Répondit Rémus sur un ton essoufflé et rapide.

\- Y'a beaucoup de dégâts ? Et assis toi, il reste du café... tu en veux ? Continua Sirius, inquiet. Il attrapa la carafe pleine du liquide noire et la pointa devant le visage de son ami.

\- Non, moi je vais bien je pars directement pour la mission que Dumbledore m'avait proposée en Septembre. Ça ne sert plus à rien de rester ici. Dit simplement Remus. Il épousseta son manteau, refusa poliment le café et s'apprêta à transplaner de nouveau.

\- Attends t'es gentil, mais c'est quoi cette connerie, tu peux pas te casser comme ça. C'est à moi d'annoncer ça ? Tu me vois dire à James, Peter, Esther et ta mère ça. Mais t'es complètement barge ! James et Peter, à la rigueur, mais ta mère qui a perdu son mari il y a deux mois, maintenant c'est ton tour... Je veux bien comprendre que la rafle t'ait fait peur, mais t'as pété un plomb là. Sans parler d'Esther qui te tuera si tu reviens de cette putain de mission suicide. Alors tu vas t'assoir sur ce canapé et ne pas en bouger. S'opposa Sirius en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- On ne t'obéissais pas toujours, avec Peter, Sirius. » Se dégageabt de l'emprise de son ami, il transplana, laissant ce dernier seul en caleçon au milieu de la cuisine. La pluie continuait de battre inexorablement les vitres.

 **9 Janvier 1979 :**

La femme tira sur la petite clochette à la porte d'entrée. Le son qui en sortit fut si strident qu'il en fit s'envoler les deux corneilles de l'arbre voisin. Une femme mince, au visage cireux et à l'air revêche lui ouvrit. Plus les années passait plus son fils lui ressemblait.

« Bonjour Eileen, est-ce que votre fils est ici ? Je voulais lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien envoyer ton hibou, grommela une voix derrière la mère.

\- Ça ne t'aurait pas tant énervé.

\- Certes, et si ton but est seulement de m'énerver, sache que c'est réussi, maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

\- Severus ! Râla sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a 19 ans.

\- C'est pas non plus tous les jours que je peux te flanquer à la porte.

Il claqua la porte à son nez. _Quel caractère de cochon !_

 **o0o0o0o0o**

La femme faisait la vaisselle en marmonnant. Dix-huit heure sonna à la pendule, et son ex aurait dû être là depuis plus d'une heure. Ce n'était pas son genre de lui poser un lapin pourtant. Énervée, elle coupa l'eau, sans prendre soin de sécher la vaisselle à la main : elle pourra bien sécher toute seule. La femme s'avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sans grande conviction. Elle fuma durant un bon quart d'heure avant que sa belle-mère débarque sans préavis dans son salon. La femme étonnée en oublia de cacher l'objet moldu si détesté de celle-ci.

« Je vois que vous aussi vous vous mettez à la mode sang-de-bourbe, vous me décevez. Lança la belle-mère en guise de début de conversation. Habituée, Esther jeta sa cigarette et lui répondit sur le ton le plus cordial possible :

\- Voudriez-vous du thé Walburga ? La quinquagénaire hocha la tête et s'installa dans le canapé.

\- Votre fils n'est pas ici, si vous vouliez lui parlez, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille que vous attendiez un certain temps. Continua sa bru tout en lui servant une grande tasse.

\- Je viens m'entretenir avec vous ce soir, et j'en avais informé Sirius. Regulus est mort hier soir. Annonça Walburga comme elle aurait pu annoncer qu'il fallait acheter du pain.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Comment cela se fait-il ? Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière et il allait très bien. S'étonna Esther. Sans être excessivement touchée, elle restait plus réactive que la mère du défunt.

\- Il a préféré tourner le dos au Seigneur des ténèbres. Dit la femme, les jambes croisées, sirotant consciencieusement son thé.

\- Je vois… Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi à propos de cela ? Se braqua Esther, ne connaissant que trop bien les bords politiques et idéaux de sa belle-famille.

\- Non, étant donné que Regulus est mort, Sirius est donc notre seul héritier, nous voulions savoir si l'entreprise de donner un descendant à la famille Black avait commencé. Interrogea-t-elle du regard, se doutant de la réponse mais désirant faire pression.

\- Je dois avouer, Walburga, que vous m'étonnez. Cela ne fait que cinq mois que votre fils et moi sommes mariés, je ne pensais pas que cela pressait à ce point… Se braqua encore Esther, désespérant intérieurement de sa situation.

\- Vous pensiez à mal, visiblement. Nous sommes en guerre, et votre beau-frère est mort, il est plus que conseillé d'avoir un héritier. Continua Walburga, sensiblement énervée par le comportement immature de cette génération.

\- Je vois…

Sur ces mots, la femme habillée de noir et de violet s'empara de son parapluie, laissa sa tasse sur la table basse et quitta les lieux. Sans un regard, sans un mot, elle claqua la porte, laissant Esther à ses pensées moribondes.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Lorsque l'homme rentra du travail, il trouva sa femme bougon dans le canapé.

« Tu aurais pu me dire que ta mère passerait. Lui lança-t-elle dès qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- J'ai zappé, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Interrogea-t-il distrait.

\- Ce qu'elle voulait c'est un héritier. Répondit Esther, le regard noir

\- Ah… Alors oui, mais non pour le coup. Elle peut attendre très longtemps. Elle avait l'air sérieuse ? Se raidit le jeune homme.

\- L'as-tu déjà vu autrement que sérieuse ?

\- Tu marques un point. On fait quoi ? On kidnappe un gosse ou on l'adopte ? Proposa Sirius sur le ton de la rigolade avec pourtant une pointe de sérieux.

\- Aucun des deux. J'y est réfléchi, y'aurait pas une de tes nénettes que tu aurais mis en cloque et qui soit morte ? Proposa-t-elle cette fois complètement sérieuse.

\- Esther… Je rigolais, et non je n'ai jamais mis de « nénette en cloque ». Tu me prends pour quoi ? S'énerva un peu son époux.

\- Pour un type qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Ce que tu es.

\- Pour un type qui saute tout ce qui bouge, je suis vachement clean. Tu sais à quand remonte mon dernier contact avec une nana ? Je te parle pas de coucher, je te parle ne serait-ce qu'un baiser. Tu sais ? Bon bah tais-toi. Continua-t-il sur le même ton, ne la regardant plus.

\- Alors ça remonte à quand ? Questionna t-elle en le fixant

\- 10 Juillet. Aucun commentaire. Lâcha le jeune homme en posant son manteau au portant en bois.

\- Eh bah putain je pensais pas, donc pas de quoi voler le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre… Mais dis-moi ça va ? Tu vas pas exploser à un moment ? Rigola Esther.

\- Si. Toi ça va tu as Remus, mais moi dès que j'approche une nana, elle me traite de gros connard car je suis marié. La plaie. Se plaignit le jeune homme en s'asseyant aux côtés de son épouse.

\- Non mais je couche pas avec Remus. Je te l'avais dit avant notre mariage.

\- Tu déconnes ? Tu craches dans la soupe toi. Tu aimes un type qui t'aime et tu te le tape pas ? Pff tu m'auras tout fait voir…

\- Alors non justement je ne t'ai pas _tout_ montré et un couple c'est pas que du cul, Sirius. Répondit sèchement Esther.

\- Je rêve ou tu m'as fait une blague scabreuse là ? Il lui jeta un regard hilare. Passons. Donc le plan tu couches avec Rem et on fait croire aux parents que c'est le mien, ça passe pas non plus. Au pire on volera celui de James. Réfléchit Sirius, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Evans est enceinte ? Se redressa Esther dans un bond.

\- Il sont mariés. Je leur donne un an pour un James Jr. Sinon à part ça elle a dit quoi ma mère ?

\- Disons que sa volonté d'héritier a été motivée par la mort de ton frère. »

Le silence se fit dans la salon. Ils restèrent assis côte à côte, ne se touchant pas, regardant droit devant eux.

 **15 Janvier 1979 :**

« Marlene McKinnon et toute sa famille sont morts. Evans pleure depuis trois jours. »

 **19 Janvier 1979 :**

La femme était folle de rage. _Pourquoi avait-il le besoin de se barrer dans une meute de loups-garou ? Pourquoi ?_ Il aurait juste pu se cacher, mais non, môssieur avait préféré se lancer dans une mission suicide. Mais quel génie ! Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit ses affaires rageusement. Le scotch. La plume. L'encrier. Le dossier de potion. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie qui vivait depuis peu -en colocation ou non- avec un certain William en Irlande, les bras chargés d'un monticule de feuille.

« De la part du con d'en face… Houla, tu as petite mine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna la jeune femme, regardant difficilement par dessus ses papiers.

\- Oh bah va savoir tiens, Walburga et ma mère n'ont qu'une chose en tête, c'est que je sois en cloque, Sirius broie du noir car son frère est décédé, Remus va au casse-pipe, James roucoule avec sa dinde et je m'emmerde ferme dans ce travail. Lui répondit Esther en la laissant entrer.

\- Je savais déjà pour Regulus et Remus, pour le cas de ta mère, vous voulez pas essayer avec Sirius ? Prends sur toi et une potion et dans neuf mois POUF. Proposa doucement son amie.

\- Tu coucherais avec ton frère toi ?

\- Premièrement je n'en ai pas, deuxièmement je ne me marierais pas avec, et donc je ne serais jamais forcée de coucher avec lui. Répondit-elle en déposant les papiers sur le bureau.

\- Oui bah c'est pas à toi de le faire… Se plaignit Esther en regardant les papiers s'étaler sur son bureau, camouflant le reste.

\- Écoute, chacun sa merde, hein ! » Assena Isobel en se retournant vers la porte et en quittant les lieux.

 **30 Janvier 1979 :**

" Benjy Fenwick a été retrouvé en petits morceaux, ils se sont amusés."

 **18 Février 1979 :**

L'homme dans la chambre était assis sur le bureau à lire le journal tandis qu'elle rangeait la pièce. Celui-ci, après avoir dévoré la gazette du sorcier, finit par prendre dans les journaux de son épouse, ce matin il y avait _le Daily Telegraph._ En première de couverture, le journal titrait « Camp David ; rien n'est joué mais pourtant, tout est désespéré » Il avait déjà entendu parler de ça, au moins entre Remus et Esther ça il était sûr, et puis aussi dans d'autres journaux peut-être.

« Mais c'est vraiment des cons les palestiniens ! Dit-il en tapant le journal.

\- Tu disais le contraire la semaine dernière, tu changes d'avis comme de chemise. C'est pas si simple que ça, on peut pas dire si on est pour l'un ou l'autre. Lui répondit sa femme sans le regarder.

\- S'ils ne peuvent pas se mettre d'accords, je comprends pas pourquoi ils n'envoient pas une bombe. Dit-il sur un ton sans réplique, reposant le journal au loin et la regardant lui expliquer.

\- Si tu arrêtais de courir à droite à gauche et de te chercher des certitudes qui n'en sont pas, tu comprendrais mieux la situation. Tu changes plus d'avis qu'une femme ! Arrête de penser à un monde juste : il n'existe pas. » La femme finissait de se coiffer. Elle a déjà arrêté de les chercher, elle, les certitudes. Elle compte juste les obstacles, elle sait qu'il se fatigue vite. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait y être habituée. Son mari a besoin de voir le monde, de voir qu'il n'est pas seul. Elle compte les obstacles, et se dit qu'elle devrait y être habituée.

 **27 Fevrier 1979 :**

« Dorcas est morte hier soir. Tu vois comme elle est belle notre Angleterre, Adélaïde ?

Je me demande encore ce que je fous ici »

 **o0o0o0o0o**

En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, on ne mange toujours pas d'enfant au petit déjeuné. Le prochain chapitre sera "un papa, une maman" de Louis Chedid.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Hangover

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** Suite d'Another Man's Woman. La vie de nos protagonistes continue malgré tout. James est amoureux et Remus aussi, Esther s'ennui, de Sirius surtout. Les choses changent ou non, mais après tout, qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Rating :** T

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non négligeable. Et surtout à tout vos commentaires surper sympa Lia-Sail, comme Sirichou ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Warning :** Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling. (Même si ça ne nous dérangerait pas plus que cela, hein.)

 **Auteur** : Je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 2 : Hangover**

 **De Taio Cruz**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **28 Mars 1979 :**

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Le gros trou noir. Esther était allongée en travers de son lit, seule ; des vêtements jonchaient le sol et ses vieux rideaux étaient grands ouverts. La lumière percuta douloureusement sa rétine : instinctivement elle referma ses yeux. Plongée dans le noir, elle essaya de résumer la situation. Ils avaient fêté les dix-neuf ans de James. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à le préparer avec _la rouquemoute, un horrible moment, cette conne n'avait cessé de parler de sa décoration à chier, et de sa famille dont tout le monde se fout comme de l'an quarante ! James était super content et tout le tralala._ Jusqu'ici, pas de soucis, _outre le fait que leurs enfants auraient besoin d'un psycho-mage, vu leur comportement, sérieusement, ça ne se fait pas de se rouler une pelle comme ça devant nous, un peu de tenue merde !_ Elle avait bu, beaucoup et vite certes. Mais pour sa défense, l'alcool n'était-il pas le meilleur ami de tout jeune démuni en pleine guerre ? Pour sûr, tous les alcooliques vous le diront. Après cela, plus rien. Le néant. _Eh bah merde alors !_ Peu à peu, elle essaya d'adapter ses yeux à la luminosité ambiante. Pourquoi se coucher à poil ? Esther se leva, attrapant son pull au passage pour se couvrir un au minimum. Sirius avait l'air d'avoir déserté l'appartement. Elle prit une potion anti-gueule de bois et finit sous la douche. En sortant elle tomba nez à nez avec James ravi, visiblement.

« Toujours vivante ? Vous étiez bien torchés hier soir, vous n'avez pas trop fait de conneries en partant.

\- Non, non. » Elle en avait sans doute fait des conneries, mais de là à s'en souvenir… _Bah ça ne devrait pas être si grave._

 **1 Avril 1979 :**

Contrairement à ce que les gens pouvaient penser de Severus Rogue, il savait être chaleureux. Certainement pas avec James Potter ou Sirius Black, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus au pauvre bougre. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de l'être, il l'était, voire même presque accueillant. Sa mère l'avait tout de même bien élevé, et, si d'aventure vous le rencontriez, il ne jouerait pas avec l'étiquette ou dans les phrases à rallonge, non très peu pour lui, mais il savait recevoir et être reçu, bien que cela arrive assez peu. Si bien que lorsqu'il reçut son meilleur ami, chez lui - ou chez sa mère, cela revenait au même - il avait sorti les petits biscuits, le thé, et il avait même viré la poussière qui recouvrait les bibelots qui trainaient dans le salon, comme cet horrible service en porcelaine de Chelsea. Ce service à thé n'était pas spécialement laid, mais à force de trainer dans le salon, l'avait lassé et, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà au grenier. Mais bon, visiblement sa mère l'aimait trop pour le ranger, ou même le dépoussiérer …

Lorsque Lucius transplana dans son salon, ils s'installèrent sur le vieux Chesterfield, tout en discutant de l'actualité et de toutes choses dont Severus se moquait bien. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que la BSA (bourse sorcière anglaise) fasse faillite ? Il n'avait même pas d'action, c'est tout juste s'il pensait parfois à s'acheter des vêtements, avant qu'ils partent en lambeaux. Alors la bourse... Comme toujours, Lucius venait, faisait le tour du salon sans dire un mot, seul le bruit de sa canne tintait sur le parquet, puis il faisait demi-tour et s'asseyait en face de son ami. Lucius ne jugeait pas, il veillait au changement de la décoration de sa mère, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il disait. Chez les Rogue on ne vivait pas dans le faste, contrairement aux Malefoy. Mais à force de rester avec ce drôle d'oiseau de nuit, il en avait pris certaines habitudes, comme prendre le thé, lui qui a dix-neuf ans ne s'était jamais trop intéressé à cela ; avant, il se contentait d'une bière au beurre. Lucius n'était pas une âme désagréable, loin de là, un peu maniéré, voire carrément excentrique, quand il était dans le privé avec quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. Non décidément, hormis ses convictions qu'il ne partageait pas toujours, Lucius était un homme agréable à côtoyer. Mais bon de là à le faire admettre à Esther, toujours aussi bornée, non ça jamais il ne s'entendrait.

Ils partageaient pourtant des points communs, mais la fierté à ses raisons que Severus ne connaissait pas. Sa mère arriva les bras chargés une petite demi-heure après, de bien bonne humeur ; elle sourit chaleureusement à Lucius, ce qui était assez rare, et partit dans la cuisine. Sa mère se méfiait du blond comme de la dragoncelle, elle le trouvait bien trop suffisant et il la prenait de haut. Pour une ancienne aristocrate de son rang, Lucius était bien présomptueux. Tout aussi étonné que l'homme puisse l'être, il prit sa cape et partit, mais avant il déposa sur la table une petite boîte noire signée Zonko. Non ça il n'ouvrirait pas.

 **2 Avril 1979 :**

Remus, heureux, passa la porte de la chambre de bonne qu'il occupait, respirant cette odeur si familière d'humidité qui régnait dans la pièce depuis qu'il l'avait achetée à la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Le peu d'économie qu'il avait dans son porte-monnaie y était parti. Même si la pièce était insalubre, dans le fond elle n'était hantée par aucun mauvais souvenir, et en temps de guerre, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un chez soi, où l'on se sente bien et sans mauvaises réminiscences. Pour cacher les quelques inondations, il avait accroché des posters trouvés dans des magazines. Ça donnait un drôle d'effet de se réveiller et de se trouver face à face avec Led Zeppelin. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, il en riait toujours, ou du moins souriait. L'homme n'avait jamais compté le nombre de fois où James lui demandait comment avait dormi la star.

Au-dehors, le vent avait cédé sa place à la pluie, battant contre les vitres. Londres était morne et lugubre, pas une once de lumière de joie ne bourgeonnait dans cette période merveilleuse qu'était le printemps, attendue avec impatience par une croix sur un calendrier par toutes les personnes ayant marre de cette météo déprimante. La rue était désertée par les rires et la vie humaine. La seule chose que Remus voyait par ses carreaux n'était qu'une multitude de parapluies noirs. Seuls les tintements du clocher de St Georges animaient les lieux. Les bras ballants et emmitouflé dans une épaisse couche de tissu, le Gryffondor observait la ville se dévoilant à ses yeux. Cela fana son sourire. Remus posa ses valises sous son lit, et à peine l'eut il fit, il transplanait directement chez James.

 **19 Avril 1979 :**

« Alors attend, qu'on mette les choses à plat : tu t'es réveillée nue dans ton lit après l'anniversaire de James. Commença Isobel.

\- Tant que c'est son lit à elle… Insinua Adélaïde avec un sourire.

\- Son lit certes mais elle le partage avec Sirius je te rappelle. »

Adélaïde eut un léger rire entre l'amusement et la panique, Esther, elle, regardait ses deux amies tour à tour avec des yeux perdus. Isobel reprit son énumération des faits qui s'étaient déroulés quelques semaines auparavant.

« Donc nue dans le lit que tu partages avec Sirius, après une soirée tellement arrosée que tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu as pu y faire .

\- Oui.

\- Et là tu nous dis que tu as trois semaines de retard .

\- Oui.

\- Merde Esther… »

Les trois jeunes filles se regardaient dans un silence pesant. Assises à une table d'un café moldu, la chaleur des boissons chaudes commandées dégelait leurs corps glacés par la pluie qui tombait au-dehors. Le bruit du lieu et les rires des gens contrastaient avec leur situation. Prenant soudainement conscience de la situation, Esther se mit à rire. Un rire fort, paniqué, qui ne s'arrête plus, qui secoue tout le corps. Elle pensait à ses parents et à ses beaux-parents qui les harcelaient depuis si longtemps pour avoir des petits enfants. Et là, après deux ou trois verres de trop, Sirius et elle auraient donc exaucé leur demande. Ses amies se mirent à rire aussi et ce fût seulement après cinq minutes d'hilarité compulsive qu'elles se calmèrent.

« Putain Esther… Souffla Adélaïde.

\- Je suis assez d'accord, sourit Isobel en buvant une gorgée de thé.

\- Je devrais faire un test, non ? »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, alors après avoir terminé leurs boissons elles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.

 **21 Avril 1979 :**

Assis dans le canapé du salon, Sirius regarde dans le vague, un verre à la main. Contrairement à Esther, lui se souvient de sa nuit après l'anniversaire de James. Il se souvient d'être rentré avec Esther, riant aux éclats, se tenant par le bras et ne marchant pas droit. Il se souvient d'avoir mis dix minutes à ouvrir leur porte d'entrée et trente minutes supplémentaires à trouver la chambre. Il se souvient d'être tombé sur le lit avec celle qui est sa femme, d'avoir ri encore et de l'avoir embrassée. Une fois. Puis une autre. Ils riaient encore, tout en s'embrassant de plus en plus intensément.

Il se souvient d'avoir passé la nuit à l'embrasser, la découvrir, rire. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils avaient baisé… Bref appelons ça comme on veut; Esther et Sirius avait eu un rapport charnel. Et le jeune homme avait encore un certain mal à s'en remettre.

Il buvait donc son whisky en regardant fixement devant lui, tentant d'effacer ces images de son esprit. De toute manière sa compagne ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce moment d'égarement alors à quoi bon se torturer. Ce n'était qu'une de plus. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça après tout, ils n'avaient pas tant déconné que ça…

« Sirius ? » La voix d'Esther résonna derrière lui, il se retourna et la vit, les bras ballants, son sac par terre et un drôle de petit objet dans sa main gauche. Elle le regardait, visiblement désespérée.

« Je suis enceinte. »

Le verre de whisky se brisa et Sirius tomba de son canapé. _Putain de bordel de merde…_

 **9 Mai 1979 :**

Debout dans la cuisine, Esther préparait le thé et disposait quelques gourmandises sur le plateau. Ses mains tremblaient malgré son maintien et son calme apparent. Il fallait bien leur dire un jour… de toute manière ils s'en seraient rendu compte… James et Remus allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, Sirius les attendait dans le salon à lire la gazette du sorcier. Le jeune homme n'en menait pas plus large que son épouse.

Une fumée verte explosa dans la cheminée puis se dissipa pour dévoiler James. Sirius se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et se dirigea vers lui le plus nonchalamment possible. James entra comme une bombe dans les lieux, déposa un baiser sur chaque joue de son amie d'enfance et se jeta sans ménagement sur le vieux canapé qui grinça de mécontentement. Remus, plus calme, arriva à la suite de son ami, alla embrasser Esther en haut du crâne et s'en alla vers un fauteuil pour s'y déposer le plus délicatement du monde.

« Alors comme ça vous aviez une nouvelle à nous annoncer ! » Lança James en s'engouffrant deux chocolats dans la bouche.

Remus attendit que chacun fût servi de thé pour avaler doucement la boisson chaude. Le jeune homme n'était pas idiot, il savait que le genre de "grande nouvelle" que pouvait annoncer un couple marié était celle d'une grossesse. Et il lui avait suffi d'un regard vers la mine déconfite de Sirius et les traits tirés d'Esther pour vérifier ses pensées.

James ne semblait pas du tout réaliser le drame que vivaient ses trois amis et mangeait tous les gâteaux possibles, de toute manière les autres n'y toucheraient pas, leurs estomacs bien trop tordus par l'annonce.

« Je suis enceinte. » Annonça la seule femme du groupe sur un ton neutre. Elle avala sa tasse de thé, les regarda un à un, s'attarda quelques instants sur Remus et se leva en direction de la cuisine.

Remus sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Il tomba comme dans un trou sans fond et le monde qui l'entourait devint noir. Si noir qu'il ne vit pas James laisser un gâteau tomber de sa bouche sous la surprise et Sirius avaler un énième verre de whisky.

 **19 Mai 1979 :**

Orion avait suspendu son geste en entendant l'annonce de son fils. Le bras tendu vers la table basse en direction de la théière, il regardait sa descendance avec des yeux ronds. Sirius était là, enfoncé dans son siège, le regard baissé. Alors c'est bon… un petit enfant… Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, Orion rêvait d'avoir un petit enfant. Outre l'idée de descendance, de succession, de paraître… Il rêvait d'emmener un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns à la pêche. Ou une petite fille aux yeux verts voir des courses équestres. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il laissait les grandes effusions de bonheur à la mère de sa belle-fille.

Odette, assise en face, avait d'abord cessé tout fonctionnement cérébral. Puis de joie, elle avait réussi à retenir un léger rire. Les yeux humides de bonheur et de soulagement elle regardait sa fille, qui ne semblait malheureusement pas partager leur humeur joyeuse. Mais sur le moment tout ça lui était bien égal, elle allait faire des tas et des tas de tartes à la myrtille, une de ses spécialités. Avoir certains week-ends une petite bouille rose à embrasser et bourrer de gourmandises. Une larme coula le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya avant que Walburga ne s'en rende compte.

Walburga avait soufflé de soulagement lorsque son fils avait lâché d'un ton excédé qu'Esther était enceinte. "De moi" avait-il cru bon de rajouter. Encore heureux que ce soit de toi ! Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était servi une tasse de thé, son mari ayant arrêté son geste, la théière était libre. La situation allait être tellement plus simple maintenant qu'un enfant était en route. Évidemment son fils, comme sa belle-fille, ne sautaient pas de joie. Mais ils se feraient à l'idée et cette nouvelle assurait la stabilité du couple devant les autres. Ce qui était bon pour leur réputation, les Black ne pouvaient laisser penser qu'un de leurs enfants avait une vie de patachon. Alors ça non !

Maximilien, debout près de la fenêtre était celui qui avait mis le plus de temps à assimiler l'information. Il allait être Grand-Père… Lui qui avait mis tant de temps à accepter qu'il soit père voilà qu'il devait assumer une nouvelle génération. Sa fille serait-elle au moins heureuse ? Il avait parfois des regrets en repensant à ce mariage prévu avant même qu'elle ne sache parler. Mais il était mieux pour elle, pour leur famille et pour leur sécurité qu'il en soit ainsi. Esther avec son esprit contradictoire aurait fini avec un moldu… Ou un sang-mêlé… et en temps de guerre, qu'auraient-il fait ?

14 Juillet 1979 :

Remus a pris l'habitude de transplaner au bord de l'étang de Paimpont lorsqu'il va voir Esther dans la maison de vacances de ses parents, c'est plus court que d'aller au bout de leur allée. Un peu plus loin, derrière la dune, quelques maisons sont posées là, un peu aléatoirement, comme si quelqu'un là-haut avait joué au loto. C'est celle avec une verrière, et qui ne semble pas avoir changé depuis les années mille neuf cent vingt, celle avec un œil-de-bœuf donnant sur l'Atlantique. Pourtant cette fois-ci, Remus n'était pas pressé. Il ne ressent plus l'enthousiasme des autres jours, à l'idée de rejoindre ses amis qu'il retrouve chaque été ici et depuis si longtemps dans cette petite maison perdue au beau milieu de la forêt de Brocéliande. Il pense avec ennui à ce qui l'attend : des rires, de l'alcool, The Police ou David Bowie en sourdine, des discussions passionnées à défaut d'être passionnantes, des garçons qui chahutent et des filles qui rient, des disputes, des alliances amicales et des déclarations d'amour qu'on aura oubliées le lendemain, des trahisons aussi, comme tous les soirs de cet été 1979. Comme trop de soirs. Non, il n'a pas pris ce raccourci par empressement, c'est simplement qu'il préfère passer par l'étang plutôt que prendre la route. Il marche, pieds nus. Le vent est plus calme qu'à Londres. L'eau est fraîche, comme souvent, en début d'été.

Depuis le matin, un sentiment d'amertume ne l'a pas quitté. Mais à l'instant, c'est une angoisse qui le submerge, une bouffée de malheur qui le saisit et lui tord l'estomac. Il s'arrête, le souffle coupé.

Il s'interroge sur cette souffrance qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce doit être l'ennui, voilà, l'ennui, voir le dégoût de lui-même et des autres, c'est de cela qu'il souffre.

Sa douleur s'atténue. Il avance, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Tout est facile. Il sent une douce quiétude l'envahir. Mourir. Est-ce qu'on peut se tuer quand on a dix-neuf ans alors qu'on n'y pensait pas une heure auparavant ? À l'évidence, oui. Et puis non. Le contact de l'eau dans la gorge le sort de sa torpeur, lui fait peur. Il regagne le bord.

Il arrivera trempé chez Esther. Il racontera quelque chose. Il dira qu'il a vu une drôle d'algue briller dans les flots et qu'il se demandait ce que c'était. Ils riront. Ils diront que, décidément, quel singe savant ! On lui fera fête.

Et puis, après, il les rejoindra et il boira, beaucoup, beaucoup, pour que ce soit plus facile d'aller jusqu'au bout, au retour.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Ou peut-être aussi, trop las, s'endormira-t-il sur place, comme souvent. Mais pas dans les bras d'Esther. C'est fini depuis un an.

 **25 Juillet 1979 :**

La tasse cogna fort contre la table lorsque Walburga la reposa un peu trop énergiquement. Esther, assise bien au fond de son siège n'avait pas touché à sa boisson qui lui aurait immanquablement donné envie d'aller aux toilettes, avec la petite chose dans son ventre qui jouait au trampoline avec sa vessie. Elle était, en revanche, occupée à épousseter les miettes que tous les petits biscuits avaient faites sur sa robe. Ils n'étaient pas bons mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait faim…

« Inutile de vous énerver Walburga, c'est encore ma fille et si je ne veux pas lui donner un nom d'étoile je ne lui en donnerai pas. Annonça la jeune femme en collant son doigt sur une miette qu'elle amena ensuite à sa bouche.

\- Et moi je vous dis que c'est une tradition Black et que vous n'allez pas tout changer sous prétexte que vous pouvez prétendre à faire ce que vous voulez… Et puis… Un nom moldu… Par les temps qui courent… Une Black ! Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, Esther.

\- Bien sûr, j'y pense sérieusement. »

La belle-mère lança un regard outré en direction de l'épouse de son fils. Elle se resservit une tasse de thé qu'elle but d'une traite tout en fixant l'arbre généalogique de sa famille imprimé sur le mur en face d'elle. Sa bru n'avait visiblement aucun bon sens, sans doute la faute de son abruti de fils… Sans doute était-ce lui qui avait eu cette idée abominable de nom moldu afin de créer encore plus de problèmes au sein du mince équilibre sur lequel reposait déjà la famille. Esther voyait bien aux sourcils froncés de la femme à ses côtés qu'elle l'avait contrariée, Sirius l'avait pourtant prévenue à propos de cette histoire de prénom : ça n'allait pas plaire à Madame Black.

« Bon, de toute manière dans ma famille ça a toujours été les marraines qui ont choisi les prénoms des enfants, notre tradition à nous. Et dans cette situation ce sera Isobel et je suis sûre qu'elle saura faire le bon choix… Peut-être pas un nom d'étoile mais peut-être par un nom moldu non plus !

\- Si vous le dites… » Le goûter se termina en silence, Esther occupée à grignoter les derniers biscuits tout en se disant qu'elle mangeait trop et Walburga réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait influencer cette Isobel discrètement.

 **19 Août 1979 :**

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, regardes-toi Esther ! Tu transpires à chaque pas, ta respiration est sifflante et ton ventre énorme. Tu veux te tuer. Ou tuer le bébé .

\- Mais non Papa ! Enfin ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas les abandonner maintenant… Tu vois bien la charge de travail !

\- Je m'en fous, ils se débrouilleront. Je les paye pour ça non ?! Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que ma petite fille ne se fasse pas de mal, ou du moins pas plus qu'elle ne s'en est déjà fait.

\- Papa… » Murmura Esther en se rapprochant de son père. Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui embrassa doucement la joue. Ils avaient toujours été proches mais ces dernières années elle n'avait pas réalisé combien son père avait vieilli. Une ride, sans doute dûe au stress, s'était placée entre ses deux sourcils. Son visage était plus terne, plus gris. Ses cheveux moins épais et plus blancs. Son père devenait vieux et la guerre qu'ils vivaient avait accéléré le processus.

« Papa je ne suis pas en sucre…

\- Non, tu es enceinte, ça me paraît déjà bien suffisant.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête .

\- Je veux que tu te reposes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, seule chez moi à attendre que les journées passent et à espérer que cet enfant ne soit pas aussi compliqué que ses parents ? »

Maximilien, malgré sa froideur apparente, était un bon père. Ou du moins il était le père d'Esther et devait la protéger. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait de sa grossesse qui se compliquait de jour en jour. Comme si la situation était trop simple avant… Mais il voyait aussi que renvoyer sa fille chez elle sans travail, c'était la condamner.

« Si tu promets de rester chez toi - Esther se rembrunit - mais que je passe chaque jour t'apporter des dossiers à vérifier.

\- Papa tu n'as pas le temps de passer me voir chaque jour !

\- Je les mettrai dans ta boîte aux lettres. Ou j'enverrai quelqu'un de confiance. » La jeune fille lança un sourire à son père. Elle enfila sa cape, lui claqua un baiser sur chaque joue et s'élança vers la porte avec autant de légèreté que lui permettait sa grossesse.

« Dans ce cas, promis. Je ne bougerai plus ! »

Un signe de la main et elle disparaissait dans les couloirs, laissant là son vieux père, soulagé comme jamais et toujours plus usé.

 **15 Aout 1979 :**

L'abîme dans lequel Remus était depuis quelque temps se creusa un peu plus sous la demande de ses amis, maintenant mariés et en attente d'un enfant, pour agrandir leur foyer commun.

« Vous voulez…que je sois…

\- Le parrain, on voudrait que tu sois le parrain. Répéta Sirius excédé.

\- Mais, pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que de tous nos amis tu es le seul avec suffisamment de maturité pour assurer ce rôle. En plus James va pas tarder à faire son chiard et Esther refuse que se soit Peter » Remus avala son verre de vin d'une traite, ce qui le fit tousser, peu habitué à boire. Esther restait silencieuse face à son assiette, triturant sa nourriture du bout de ses couverts. Le silence finit par exacerber Sirius.

« Bon tu dis oui ou non mais tu nous laisses pas poireauter jusqu'à la naissance du marmot ! » Esther jeta un regard implorant à son ex-compagnon. Il la dévisagea et dans un souffle, accepta leur demande.

 **31 Août 1979 :**

Severus tira sa manche, excédé.

« C'est d'un laid… Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Attends, tu me fais chier depuis des mois pour voir la marque, pour me dire ça ? Répondit-il, vexé par la remarque de son amie.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tu veuilles de la reconnaissance, ok. Mais si c'est pour avoir ce truc sur le bras. ... C'est moche.

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour être beau, Esther …

\- Et dire que les moldus font ça de leur plein gré. C'est d'un vulgaire, et puis va l'enlever cette merde, tiens. Lança la jeune femme en rabaissant la manche de son ami avec dégoût.

\- Ça ne s'enlève pas.

\- Eh ! Imagine à 80 ans, avec la peau flétrie… Par Salazar faut vraiment avoir un grain, ou très peu d'estime de soi pour s'infliger ça.

\- Dis-toi que les moldus se tatouent n'importe quoi, des fleurs, des petites fées, ou encore des mots dans une langue qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Si je ne savais rien d'autre que ça sur les moldus, je comprendrais facilement que tes amis veuillent les exterminer. Comment un peuple peut-il construire la chapelle Sixtine et ensuite se tatouer des fleurs. Ils sont décevants. »

 **29 Septembre 1979 :**

Le vent soufflait fort dans les hauts arbres du jardin public, l'eau coulait presque à flot du ciel, traversant les feuillages et éclatant en centaines de gouttes sur le sol. L'hiver allait être rude cette année. Un hiver à l'image de ce que le monde des sorciers vivait actuellement. Les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon et la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur son visage, Sirius traversait le lieu sans jeter un regard devant lui, trop préoccupé par ses chaussures trempées. De grosses flaques apparaissaient par moments sous ses yeux, trop tard pour qu'il les contourne. Le jeune homme avait encore trop bu. Le monde lui faisait peur, sa famille lui faisait peur, son futur rôle de père lui faisait peur. Il n'avait pas voulu être un mari et le voilà qui devait déjà se préparer à avoir des enfants. Sirius était fait pour une vie de solitaire. Loin des autres est surtout loin d'une famille. Il se détestait, détestait ses parents et détestait Esther. Et puis qu'allaient-ils faire avec un enfant, un bébé dans ce contexte de guerre ? Sa porte d'entrée arrêta net ses pensées. Il réalisa qu'il aurait été bien plus rapide et bien moins fatigant de rentrer par cheminée. Mais il avait oublié, encore. Oublié qui il était. Où il était. Ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Dire ou mettre sous silence. Il avait marché jusque chez lui comme un stupide moldu sans même s'en rendre compte. La porte, que personne n'utilisait jamais, grinça lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Une chaleur apaisante régnait dans le lieu. Elle émanait de la cheminée. La lumière du feu dansait au rythme des flammes, créant des ombres effrayantes sur les murs.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » La voix froide et tremblante d'Esther avait cassé cette douce ambiance absorbante et rassurante. Allongée dans le canapé, les mains autour de son ventre rond, la jeune femme n'avait pas regardé son mari. N'entendant pas de réponse elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se redresser.

« Mais ?! Dans quel état tu es ! S'exclama-t-elle entre rage et peur, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé » Elle s'était approchée de lui. Trop approchée. Sirius ne la détestait pas. Non, dans le fond il l'avait même toujours bien aimé. Le dire lui aurait arraché la bouche mais ce petit bout de femme lui inspirait un certain respect. Et il la voyait là, livide, frigorifiée alors que le feu crépitait à deux mètres d'elle. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de ses tresses mal fixées, retombant mollement sur ses épaules. Ses traits étaient tirés par le stress et la fatigue. Son ventre rond la faisait se courber en avant, ses pas étaient chancelants. Sirius se détesta. Il infligeait à la femme qu'il avait dû épouser une souffrance inutile puisque le résultat les rendait tous deux malades. Et elle se laissait faire, soumise à son instinct, soumise à ce que "les règles de bonne conduite" édictaient, elle attendait juste que ça passe… La rage et la peur tordirent son visage. Ses mains se crispèrent.

« Sirius ? Whoho !? Tu es encore là ? Je dois appeler un médecin. » La gifle partit d'elle-même. Il n'avait rien contrôlé. Son corps avait agi contre toute réflexion. Comme pour le protéger de la rage qui l'habitait. Une rage tournée vers lui-même. Mais qui avait une fois de plus blessé quelqu'un d'autre… Esther recula en chancelant. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, la main sur sa joue rouge. Des larmes qu'elle retint perlèrent sur ses cils. Sans un mot, elle s'en retourna vers la chambre d'où elle revint après quelques minutes avec un gros sac. Sirius n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard de haine et transplana chez ses parents.

 **30 Septembre 1979 :**

« Poussez Esther ! Poussez ! » Après seulement six mois de grossesse, Esther se retrouvait en salle d'accouchement. Le teint cireux et fatigué elle avait à peine les forces de faire sortir son bébé prématuré. La situation du monde sorcier, le contexte de sa famille et de son couple, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça un "couple", étaient tellement tendus que le bébé était arrivé trop tôt, sa mère n'étant pas en état d'avoir une grossesse "normale". Elle avait perdu les eaux le 29 au soir en allant se coucher. Ses cris avaient alerté ses parents qui l'avaient de suite accompagnée à l'hôpital. Les choses étaient allé très vite sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler ou décider. « C'est une fille ! » Esther voyait flou, n'entendait que des sons étouffés… À bout de forces elle se laissa retomber en arrière sur les coussins, fermant les yeux avant même d'avoir vu sa petite fille. L'enfant fut emmené dans une bulle prévue pour les grands prématurés. Placée là, la toute petite fille resta les yeux fermés, en parfaite santé jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne la chercher dans quelques semaines. Esther ne se réveilla que quatre heures après son accouchement. Doucement ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la lumière de l'exterieur lui agressait la rétine. Elle s'habitua petit à petit et commença à distinguer les formes de la chambre dans laquelle elle était placée. À sa droite elle reconnut une silhouette. Celle de Sirius. Il attendait tristement, la tête baissée. Derrière lui une bulle planait, et à l'intérieur une petite chose nue flottait visiblement dans un sommeil bienheureux. La bouche pâteuse, la jeune femme tenta d'articuler quelques mots.

« Bordel, chui où ?»

Son époux la regarda un instant, comme pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« À l'hôpital Esther, tu as accouché. » D'un coup de baguette il rapprocha la bulle du lit. Un être minuscule et rose était là, les yeux fermés. Son visage était calme, donnant une impression de fraîcheur et de douceur. Sa bouche, semblable à deux minuscules pétales de rose, était entrouverte, laissant apercevoir des gencives dénuées de dents. Au-dessus de son crâne reposait un tout petit duvet noir. Ses doigts et ses orteils minuscules s'agitaient presque indépendamment du corps qui les reliait. La jeune femme regarda l'enfant avec des yeux mi-émerveillés mi-effrayés.

« Comment on a pu faire ça ? » Sirius jeta un regard presque dégoûté à l'enfant. Le jeune homme ne ressentait pas le lien paternel et ne voyait pas ce que cette chose minuscule pouvait créer si ce n'est malheur et désolation. Il se tut une seconde, regardant de nouveau sa dite épouse.

« Écoute Esther… » La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, détachant, à regret, ses yeux de sa petite merveille. « Je suis désolé. De t'avoir frappé. C'était mal. Pardon. » Fatiguée, Esther ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de retourner son regard vers sa fille avec un sourire. Sirius attendit en vain une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Il quitta la chambre, désolé et énervé. Laissant là les deux femmes qui allaient constituer sa famille, contre son gré.

 **1 Octobre 1979 :**

Remus ouvrit une enveloppe chez lui. C'était un faire part avec la photo d'une petite fille éveillée bien que très petite. Une larme coula et s'explosa sur la carte. Cette petite fille avait le sourire de sa mère. Remus posa la carte loin de lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **2 Octobre 1979 :**

« Isa est morte mon Adélaide. Si tu savais, ça va faire deux jours que nous le savons, si tu savais. Je n'ai pas vu Sirius depuis, Personne ne sait ou il est, Oh mon Adélaide si tu savais, si tu étais là. »

 **o0o0o0o0o**

En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, on ne mange toujours pas d'enfant au petit déjeuné. Le prochain chapitre sera "Baby Jane" de Rod Stewart. Pour ceux qui connaissent cette chanson vous devez vous douter que ce n'est pas pour les paroles que nous l'avons choisi, mais uniquement pour son titre.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Baby Jane ou la tristitude

Oyez brave gens, nous sommes de retour

 **Résumé :** suite d'Another Man's Woman. La vie de nos protagonistes continue malgré tout. James est amoureux et Remus aussi, Esther s'ennuie, de Sirius surtout. Les choses changent ou non, mais après tout, qui vivra verra, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Rating :** T

 **Remerciement :** Bien évidemment, il faut remercier Miss Matoo et Miss Patate, pour leur aide non-négligeable. Et surtout à tout vos commentaires super sympa Lia-Sail, comme Sirichou, Lune patronus ou Jane 9699 ça fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Petite réponse au reviews** (vous pouvez nous en écrire autant que vous le souhaitez hein.)

\- **À Petit Coconuts** : à quand la suite ? maintenant ! Je sais qu'on met du temps, mais le travail a trois est compliqué surtout quand on est des manches.

\- **À SachaGuitry :** c'est un honneur de vous avoir dans les commentaires, Mr Guitry. Mais si vous ne savez pas qui est Isa, je vous conseille de lire le premier tome, si c'est déjà fait, petit rappel ; Isabelle était l'amie en quelque sorte d'Esther sur qui Sirius avait un petit faible.

\- **À lune patronus** : voilà un chapitre développé, nous avons pris ton commentaire en compte, merci pour le retour ! (si ce n'est pas assez, il faut le signaler également)  
 **Fin des petites réponses aux Reviews**

 **Warning :** ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni James, ne nous appartiennent, puisqu'ils appartiennent déjà à Joanne Rowling.

 **Auteur :** je crois que c'est nous, mais je vais vérifier.

 **ATTENTION :** Dites moi dans les commentaires si vous souhaitez que la partie se finisse au prochain chapitre ou dans celui qui suit. Le plan du chapitre est fait, on souhaite savoir si vous voulez un chapitre très long ou deux petits chapitres.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, allez voir, nous avons écrit un petit OS sans prétention, si ca peut vous aider à passer le temps.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Chapitre 3 : Baby Jane**

 **De Rod Stewart**

 **o0o0o0o**

 **30 NOVEMBRE 1979**

Leur nouvel appartement se trouvait au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble à demi-caché par les arbres, donnant sur une des entrée de l'allée des embrumes. Ce quartier était l'un des plus malfamé du Londres sorcier, mais c'était aussi le moins cher. Bien que leur venue ne soit pas spécialement due à un problème d'argent, il était surtout auparavant le quartier des né-moldu. L'immobilier sorcier étant très rigide, peu de bien était sur le marché, or en cette période de crise sociale, seul les biens de ces sorciers étaient disponibles.

Esther trouvait cela morbide.

La façade composée de vieilles briques rouges, n'attirait pas la lumière ; l'appartement baignait dans l'obscurité si l'on n'allumait pas les bougies. Fort heureusement étant dans le quartier moldu, il possédait l'électricité, mais aux normes des années trente. Le pommeau de douche envoyait de l'eau dans tous les sens et le frigidaire faisait, apparemment, le bruit d'une moissonneuse batteuse ; selon Peter.

Esther avait démontré maintes fois à Sirius que leur logis passait plus pour la grotte de Platon que pour un appartement lambda. L'homme n'en avait cure et avait trouvé celui-ci sur un coup de tête en traversant la rue alors qui s'était perdu, dans Londres un soir de beuverie avec James, Peter et Remus.

La jeune mère détestait cet appartement, elle aurait mille fois préféré garder l'ancien ; un petit rez-de-chaussée éclairé et fleuris le toute part, ce trois pièce qui lui était si cher, était tout à fait acceptable pour un jeune couple, mais trop petit pour accueillir le nouveau-né.

Remus y arriva trop rouge d'avoir marché si vite depuis son appartement, qui n'avait l'air pourtant, pas si loin sur le papier. Il savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prévenir ou bien de s'arranger pour arriver à l'improviste chez ses amis, mais il savait aussi qui récolterait une remarque de la part des femmes qui serait présentent.

Et puis après tout que cela pouvait-il bien faire, il n'avait personne à qui plaire.

En temps normal, il serait arrivé bien habiller, du moins avec les vêtements les plus correcte qu'il avait, comme une fleur et les poches remplis de chocolat. Pour lui, les temps étaient durs, le peu d'économie qu'il avait amassée durant son travail et ses missions pour l'ordre avait été dilapidée, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Il avait maigri son col de chemise use baillait, ses chaussures crottés n'avait pas été ciré depuis des lustres, le bracelet de sa montre tombait en lambeaux et ses yeux rougis étaient encerclés de noir. Tout ce qui le connaissait savait qu'il en bavait. Les mauvaises langues de ses années d'école que Sirius avait entendue sur le chemin de traverse se demandaient comment ce faisait-il, qu'il ne se soit pas mis à la bouteille avec tous ses malheur.

Bien que Remus, soit sorti d'une famille ne quémandant ni des faveurs ni l'amitié, il était bien reconnaissant envers sa famille de substitution, qu'il aimait bien plus que ne le voulait lui-même.

Il y a de cela quelque temps, Maximilien lui avait trouvé un poste dans les bureaux du département des mystères. Cependant depuis la rafle, il alternait entre les petits boulots peu rémunère et les tâches ingrates. Mais, même les tâches réservées aux invisibles lui était indisponible.

Et son Esther dans tout cela ? Oh, son Esther, la seule chose qui montrait qu'elle lui appartenait encore un temps soit peut, c'était l'emploi du pronom lui-même qu'il utilisait uniquement dans ses pensées. Son Esther. Ah, quelle était belle, il y a un an. Ah, qu'il aurait aimé être à son bras et danser comme elle le faisait. Ah qu'il avait été bête il y a des années en lui disant qu'il voulait sortir avec elle-même si ce n'était qu'un temps. Ah qu'il se sentait con.

Et aujourd'hui, elle avait une fille avec son ami. Merlin qu'il était con. Il adorait Sirius, mais il avait préféré s'éloigner pour se protéger. Il aimait Esther, mais c'était trop dure. Alors il avait préféré partir. C'est vrai, ça avait été tellement plus facile loin de tout, à ne penser qu'à la mission de Dumbledore. La vie près d'eux était tellement plus dure, mais tellement plus douce.

Ce fut le jour où il vit sa filleule pour la première fois qu'il s'en rendit pleinement compte. Cette petite chose qui semblait si vulnérable, il la détestait. Malgré les fiançailles, le mariage, le temps ; il ne réalisa qu'à cet instant. En voyant cette petite, si faible, né très prématurément, à la portée de tout danger, que sa relation était morte.

Ce bébé avait tué tout espoir. Et Remus était le garant de la sécurité de ce petit être. Il bouillonnait de rage. Une rage complètement insensée dirigée vers un nourrisson qui n'avait absolument rien demandé. Une rage tellement dévorante, qui le força à repousser Jane dans les bras de sa mère et de partir en claquant la porte.

Deux jours plus tard, il était revenu avec des mots d'excuses et son propre bavoir de naissance, en cadeaux. Désespéré ? Remus l'était un peu, mais le mot était plutôt partagé. Partagé entre une haine et un amour dévorant pour la fille d'Esther.

 _Ah que je suis con._

Alors, lorsque Remus passa la porte de l'appartement, ses amis n'eurent pour lui qu'un sourire triste, parce que même s'il ne leur avait rien dit, ils savaient.

 **1 DÉCEMBRE 1979 :**

Lorsque le mois de décembre débutait à Londres, comme dans la plupart des pays, les moldus commençaient à noter leur petite croix dans leurs calendriers, à acheter des décorations ou faisait exploser les bénéfices des entreprises vendant des chocolats. Une forme d'allégresse emplissait leur cœur et leur tête. Bien que le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, se balader et prendre des photos des rues ou les décorations fleurissait sur chaque pan de mur libre était en soi une forme de petit safari, qui participait au bien-être général. Mais de l'autre côté du chaudron baveur, l'allégresse n'était pas la première chose que vivaient les habitants. Les sorciers commençaient à noter leur petite croix dans leurs arbres généalogiques, à acheter des décorations ou en faisant exploser les bénéfices des entreprises de pompes funèbres.

Sirius, lui, avait un mal de crâne carabiné. Entre le peu de sommeil, le surmenage et l'épuisement psychologique ; il était au bout. La tête entre les mains, les fesses sur un vieux coussin, un whisky sur la table basse, un grognement monta dans sa gorge. En plus de son manque de sommeil, du surmenage et de l'épuisement psychologique composer aléatoirement de la mort de son père, son frère ou de l'une des seules fille à qui avait un jour vraiment compté ; Jane pleurait tout le temps.

Depuis là où il était, Sirius surplombait la petite, installée à ses pieds qui gigotait dans ses langes en hurlant. Sa femme lui avait confié le temps de sa douche, cela faisait déjà bien vingt minutes et il était presque sûr que si cela continuait, il allait shooter dedans. Afin d'éviter ces extrémités, il attrapa sa baguette et insonorisa le couffin ou le bébé était allongé. _Mieux_. Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé et vida d'une traite son verre. Pendant cinq minutes, il oublia tout. Le jeune homme était presque sûr qu'il s'était endormi, ou du moins était tomber dans une forme de transe où il ne ressentait rien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les talons d'Ester dans le couloir.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais… SIRIUS PUTAIN ! » Le Gryffondor avait gardé les yeux clos se moquant bien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire. Il était presque sûr qu'elle s'était rapprocher. D'un coup, il sentit deux mains fraiches sur ses joues et consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

« Hum ? Esther était en face de lui, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… » souffla-t-elle. Sirius grimaça, il n'avait jamais pu supporter l'odeur du dentifrice de la jeune femme.

C'est ce moment que choisit Remus pour apparaître dans leur salon, penchant la tête sur le côté observant la scène. Esther se redressa et tourna la tête.

« C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives ? Râla-t-elle. Le jeune homme était censé arrivé, il y a plus d'une heure.

\- Oui excuse moi, j'avais un truc à régler. Se justifia-t-il alors que la serpentarde lui tendit sa joue pour qu'il l'embrasse, ce qu'il fit. Seulement Sirius partit en courant vers la salle de bain en se tenant la bouche. Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive au juste ?

\- L'alcool. » Remus leva sourcille droit alors qu'Esther fermait les yeux un peu trop fort et trop longtemps pour que ce soit normal. Elle se dirigea vers sa fille qu'elle prit dans les bras pour la calmer. Assise contre l'accoudoir du canapé elle regardait la porte de la salle de bain. « Il a passé la soirée à boire avec Peter. Il est rentré ce matin ivre mort et il a continué à boire seul ce matin. » Dit-elle d'un ton grave en plantant son regard sur la troisième bouteille de whisky qu'il vidait depuis le début de la semaine. « Hier soir, il est parti en trombe après avoir reçu un hibou de sa mère. Je ne me suis pas plus inquiété que cela, ça lui arrive souvent en ce moment. Avant d'aller me coucher hier, j'ai fait ma curieuse et j'ai lu la missive. » Esther planta son regard dans le sien. « C'était de Walburga, elle insultait Sirius, car il n'était pas venu à l'enterrement de son père. Il ne m'avait même pas dit qu'Orion était mort. Apparemment, cela fait trois jours qu'il le savait.

\- Mais attend, personne ne t'a prévenue ?

\- Non, ils devaient croire que Sirius me l'avait dit, je suppose. Bref, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé ce matin, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, et puis je voulais pas non plus laisser Jane seul avec lui. En rentrant il s'est amusé à éclater des tasses par terre. » Puis elle se tue, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas Remus vint prendre le bébé. « Non, c'est bon t'inquiète » Il se ravisa.

\- T'en fait pas trop, c'est sans doute qu'une phase.

\- Je ne crois pas. Sirius a perdu le goût de l'eau depuis Regulus, tu sais combien de temps ça fait ? Ça va faire un an, en janvier. Et depuis la mort d'Isa ça s'est accéléré… » Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir.

« Je suis frais comme un gardon ! Alors on y va ? » Demanda Sirius qui avait encore une trace de vomi au coin des lèvres.

 **14 DECEMBRE 1979 :**

James, lui avait envoyer son hibou tôt ce matin lui demandant s'ils pouvaient passer dans la matinée, bien évidemment, elle n'avait pu dire non. Mais lorsqu'elle se détourna de la fenêtre, Esther se rendit compte que si ses amis passaient, il fallait bien que l'appartement soit présentable. Du regard, elle commença à scanner son salon. Était allonger dans le canapé ; Sirius la tête presque dans le vide au-dessus d'une bassine de vomi. Sur la table trônai ; la moitié de la vaisselle d'hier, le reste se trouvant dans l'évier. Par terre ; des jouets de Jane. Et l'appartement de manière générale sentait un mélange entre la nourriture indienne, le tabac froid et le scrougnougnou. Le scrougnougnou était un mot désignant l'odeur d'une chambre non aérer pendant plusieurs jours, était lui-même un mélange de l'odeur de Sirius et elle, un peu de transpiration et de couches salle de Jane. Bref, l'appartement n'était pas accueillant. D'un coup de baguette, elle envoya la vaisselle se faire d'elle-même et partit s'occuper de sa fille et d'elle-même.

Sous la douche, en regardant la petite taper dans l'eau et rire à cause des éclaboussures, Esther se dit que cette petite était l'une des choses les plus précieuse qu'elle avait, puis quand elle se mit à vomir son petit déjeuné dans le bain elle se dit qu'elle avait une vie de merde. La serpentarde changea l'eau du bain puis installa Jane entre ses jambes pour la savonner, et alors qu'elle la frictionnait de partout elle se mit à penser à quel point cette petite ressemblait à sa belle-famille. Le peu de poil que sa fille possédait était d'un noir très caractéristique des Black, les mains de Walburga, la manière se sourire d'Orion et les caprices de Sirius. Au moins la petite avait son hétérochromie, mais in fine, Esther se rendit compte que sa gamine la faisait flipper.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent au salon, son mari n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ou alors peut être que sa tête s'était approché encore un peu plus de la bassine de vomi. Esther assit Jane dans son fauteuil le temps de transporter Sirius dans la baignoire, après l'avoir aspergé d'eau froide et lui demandé de se rendre présentable dans les quinze minutes elle sortit pour aérer et continuer de nettoyer.

« T'es complètement barge qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, ce matin ?!

\- Ils arrivent dans dix minute, juste le temps pour que tu prennes ton café, ta clope et que tu te calmes. Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. Là ! » Jane, qui, depuis sa petite chaise regardait ses parents se crier dessus, continuait de régurgiter le reste de son repas.

 **o0o0o0o**

« Tu nous répètes ça s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Peter, assis sur le canapé entre Remus et Sirius qui était tout sourire.

\- Je. Suis. Enceinte. Répéta Lily s'appuyant contre l'épaule de James, que personne n'avait vu aussi fier que depuis son mariage où il avait hurlé à son ami 'tu me dois dix gallions, patmol !' Devant le mage, et où elle l'avait bien évidemment giflée. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Un ange passa. Chacun regardait l'autre attendant que quelqu'un se lance.

\- Et de deux potions de contraception oublier en un an, deux ! » Dit Esther avec cynisme en rentrant dans la cuisine pour aller remettre de l'eau à bouillir pour le second round de thé. La plupart des personne levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Tout le monde, s'était mis à discuter joyeusement après cela. Remus prenait des nouvelles de Peter que personne ne voyait depuis quelque temps, apparemment, il avait trouvé un travail auprès d'huissiers, se chargeant de la paperasse essentiellement. James portait Jane dans ses bras en discutant avec Sirius buvait, mais pas de thé. Et Lily ? Elle avait essayé d'aider la maîtresse de maison à préparer le dîner, mais elle l'avait comme à son habitude envoyer paître. Alors celle-ci était retournée près de son mari.

« Sirius ? Demanda la rousse en récupérant le bébé sur ses genoux. Tu veux être le parrain ?

\- Mais j'en serai ravie ma Lily. Répondit celui-ci en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille

\- Sirius calmos, grommela James, en voyant son ami n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Je me ressers, quelqu'un en veut ? Proposa celui-ci en montrant son verre

\- Non, c'est bon, c'est gentil merci. Lily donna un coup de coude à son mari et retourna dans la cuisine.

\- Esther ? L'appela Lily

\- Hum, bas les pattes Evans, tu touches à rien dans ici capisce ?

\- Bien sûr, mais avec James on se demandait si ça te dirait d'être la marraine ?

\- Sur de ce choix ? Esther se retourna un couteau sale dans une main l'autre poser sur sa hanche. Posant son ustensile, elle vint reprendre Jane pour la mettre dans son fauteuil.

\- Certaine, on ne devrait pas ? Rigola la gryffondor tentant de s'approcher du plan de travail.

\- Oh, pas si tu veux que ton gamin soit quelqu'un de normal, avec une personnalité, des convictions ou encore un cerveau. Insinua Esther en lui barrant la route, reprenant son travail.

\- Ah ah, je suis morte de rire. Donc ?

\- Si tu ne fais pas de fausse-couche, je suis ton homme ! »

Il y eu de nouveau un silence entrecoupé des babillages du bébé. Esther allait lui dire de retourner auprès des autres quand Lily se décida à rouvrir sa bouche pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait vraiment derrière la tête.

« Bien. Dit moi, je sais qu'on n'est pas amie, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'a Sirius en ce moment ? James et moi, on s'inquiète vraiment. Elle cessa un moment de hacher les carottes.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une cruche, il est au whisky alors que nous sommes au thé.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit James qui vienne m'en parler. Grommela Esther. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cela, sa mère l'avait déjà cuisiner là-dessus, mais cacher que son mari passait son temps à descendre du whisky et vomir état plus compliqué que cela.

\- James est persuadé que son ami va lui parler, il ne sait pas que je t'en parle.

\- Soit. Sirius à un problème avec la bouteille.

\- Et tu fais quoi ?

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Depuis plusieurs mois, il dort dans ce que devrait être la chambre de Jane. Maintenant, il traîne sur le canapé. Quoi que je puisse faire, c'est un adulte.

\- Et je ne sais pas moi, l'aider ?

\- Bah, vas-y essaie, toi. Quand je ne suis pas au ministère, je vide ses bouteilles dans les toilettes et accessoirement, je m'occupe de ma fille seule. Alors tes conseils, tu te les fous où je pense. La brunette était à bout de nerf et préféra garder les yeux sur la nourriture plutôt que de se retourner.

\- Je vois… »

 **30 DECEMBRE 1979**

Assise en face de sa cheminée, Esther tentait bien que mal d'appeler Severus par cheminette. Son père l'avait convoqué le matin même pour sa première véritable affaire, elle avait intérêt à ne pas la foirer, sa crédibilité était en jeu. Elle devait faire ses preuves avec cette affaire. En soit cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué, les aurores avait fait extraire une potion de Russie qui arrivait à faire guérir des brûlures dues à la magie noire. Son travail ? Gérer le groupe de recherche qui devait l'analyse la reproduire et la mettre au norme pour pouvoir la commercialiser. Comme cela ça avait l'air simple. Mais ne serait-ce que constituer une équipe digne de ce nom était difficile.

Quand celui-ci se décida enfin à répondre il avait l'air plus qu'énervé.

« J'ai besoin de toi, absolument ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Tu es occupé ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi…

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Quelque chose, que veux-tu ?

\- Mon père m'a chargé d'une affaire et j'ai besoin d'un potioniste.

\- Je ne suis qu'apprenti, va chercher ailleurs Walsh !

\- T'es le plus douer que je connaisse, s'il te plait… Tu seras payé et tu pourras travailler dans l'aile de recherche du département des mystères. Ils ont même des systèmes moldu modifié, s'il te plait, Severus.

\- Ok, mais tu m'en devras une énorme, le seigneur est sur mon dos, j'espère que ça n'interfère pas dans son travail, je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui cacher.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas et puis, le département des mystères est presque indépendant, on nous appelle peut pour de la politique intérieure.

\- Soit, je serai demain matin à ton bureau »

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que la plupart des potionistes ne voulait pas travailler avec elle, la pensant, à tort ou à raison, pas assez qualifiée pour une affaire aussi importante. Travailler avec Severus était une plaie, il était exigeant, râleur, ne faisant jamais ce qu'on lui demandait et ne demandant jamais la permission pour faire ce qu'il estimait meilleur. Mais le travail une fois terminé était en général bien plus aboutie que ce qu'elle aurait fait elle-même. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien, en somme.

 **4 AVRIL 1980**

Remus était bien installé dans le canapé de ses amis alors que Sirius lui avait fourré sa filleule dans les bras avec un biberon. Il supposa que ce n'était pas pour lui, et le donna à la petite qui buvait goulûment en écoutant avec son parrain, son père déblatérer des insultes envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Non pas que le loup-garou était offusqué devant de tel propos, mais il était presque sûr qu'une enfant d'à peine six mois n'avais pas à entendre ce genre de chose, surtout venant de son père. Lorsque son amie sortit de la cuisine, elle râla encore une fois sur son mari qui n'en avait rien à faire. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Puis elle vint récupérer sa fille pour lui faire faire son rot et l'installer dans son couffin.

« Esther, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je la garde pendant que vous allez à la réunion, ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Remus en nettoyant sa manche tachée par un peu de lait.

\- Non, tu n'es déjà pas venu à la dernière et tu me gardes Jane quand je suis au travail. De toute manière, ma mère sait déjà que je lui laisse. Répondit-elle en faisant un revers aux manches de sa chemise.

\- Très bien

\- C'est vraiment un connard de première si je le croise, je lui arrache les yeux, je lui…

\- Sirius, calme-toi… »

 **o0o0o0o**

Esther était fatiguée de sa soirée, la réunion avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps. Fol-œil ne cessait de lui lancer des piques, Sirius était dissiper à côté d'elle et Remus discutait avec une petite poule qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Une petite poule qui lui faisait les yeux doux. La serpentarde n'aimait pas cela, du tout. Elle aurait dû accepter et il serait resté chez elle et il n'aurait jamais revu Jelle Desdemone.

Jelle Desdemone était une poufsouffle qui, durant leur dernière année, traînait autour de son petit-ami à l'époque, et déjà à ce moment-là Esther acceptait très moyennement.

Jelle Desdemone était une petite menue, très menue. À peu près autant qu'elle l'était avant sa grossesse. Jelle Desdemone était une petite blonde avec de grands yeux bleu. Elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, c'était une beauté fade. Jelle Desdemone n'était pas non plus bête, un peu voire très naïve, mais pas bête. Jelle Desdemone était une gamine maladroite et naïve à qui on disait 'ma pauvre chérie' dès qu'il lui arrivait une misère. Jelle Desdemone était gentille, peu bavarde. Jelle Desdemone était tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. Et Jelle Desdemone faisait actuellement les grands yeux doux à Remus, son Remus et Esther était hors d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que James et Sirius étaient déjà partie, elle s'approcha des deux autre qui était en train de parler.

« Ah ! Bonjour Esther, ça faisait longtemps ! Dit la poufsouffle en lui souriant. Esther lui sourit faussement et se tourna vers Remus.

\- Tu viens, le dîner nous attends, Sirius et James sont déjà parti.

\- Hum oui, attends-moi à l'entrée, je finis. » Esther renfrognée se dirigea vers la porte en faisant un sourire de façade à la petite poule pendant que Jelle lui disait en revoir. Fol-œil essaya de lui parler, en vain, puisqu'elle fixait la blondinette en train de s'esclaffer au propos de son ami. Esther se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle pour quelle souris autant cette pute.

Remus lui dit au revoir et se dirigea vers elle calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres sous le regard de Jelle. La revoir lui avait redonné confiance en lui, ce n'était pas une fille compliquée, qui, le simple fait de la voire la faisait ne le faisait pas souffrir. Et pendant un instant, il avait tout oublié ; quand il lui avait raconté la blague sur le flaireur et les trois chameaux. Mais il ne pensa plus à cela, puisque lorsqu'il fut au niveau d'Esther, celle-ci l'embrassa. Elle l'avait fait sur un coup de folie, histoire de marquer son territoire devant la poufsouffle. Seulement le loup-garou qui ne s'y était pas attendu répondit, bien qu'un peu abasourdit. Le temps du choc passé, ils se séparèrent et Remus attrapa l'épaule de la jeune femme fermement, les faisant transplané dans son entrée.

« C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il énervé. Lui comme elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que James, Lily, Sirius et Peter les observaient depuis le salon.

\- De ? Esther était un peu perdue, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il transplane de cette manière, encore moins qu'il soit aussi en colère. En fait, elle s'attendait à pas-grand-chose puisqu'elle l'avait fait sur un coup de tête.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con Esther, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je dois espérer quelque chose ou c'est encore un de tes sauts d'humeur ?

\- Je… Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle était jalouse parce qu'il avait parlé à une autre qu'elle ?

\- Oui ? Je t'écoute ? J'aimerais bien savoir, j'attends… Il la regarda dans les yeux les bras croisés, la vapeur lui montant peu à peu à la tête.

\- Désolé. La serpentarde n'avais rien à dire. Elle se sentait comme une enfant prise la main dans le sac. Alors ses yeux regardèrent les pieds de Remus.

\- C'est tout ? Tu as quel âge, putain Esther !? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Non. Esther se refusait de reconnaître à voix haute qu'elle avait fait une grosse connerie.

\- Je vois, et on fait quoi maintenant hein ? Tu divorces de Sirius, tu lui laisses Jane et on se remet ensemble en vivant d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Tu restes vivre ici et on se revoit pour une baise de temps en temps ? Je continu à t'attendre de loin ? Dis-moi bordel ! Dis-moi à quoi je dois m'attendre avec toi ? Alors une réponse ou c'est un monologue ?

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ? Non ; au divorce ? Non ; à l'adultère ? Non ; à me laisser choir ? Non ; je n'aurai pas de réponse ? Son mutisme l'énervait d'autant plus. Il avait besoin de se défouler, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer à quel point elle pouvait l'énerver quand elle se comportait comme une gamine capricieuse.

\- Je sais pas… Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Jamais Remus ne s'énervait comme ça, encore moins contre elle. Ils se taisaient, car ils se comprenaient, mais ce soir, ce n'était plus le cas.

\- Écoute, reviens me voir quand tu auras une réponse.

\- Remus… Reviens. Esther essaya sa grande conviction d'attraper la main de son ami, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

\- Bonne soirée Esther. » Il transplana chez lui. Elle s'effondra contre la porte.

 **12 MAI 1980**

Alors qu'Esther donnait sa compote à Jane, Isobel transplana dans son salon avec la tête des mauvais jours.

« Mauvaise nouvelle. Dit son ami en s'installant dans le canapé en caressant les cheveux de sa filleule qui lui souriait avec ses deux incisives.

\- Il n'y a plus de chocolat à la framboise au chaudron baveur ? Isobel fit non de la tête. Tu as croisé Walburga ? Elle répéta son geste. Lily attend des jumeaux ? Walburga est enceinte du fantôme de son mari ? Tu es enceinte ? Je suis enceinte ?

\- Pire.

\- Jane est enceinte ? Répondit la serpentarde en regardant sa fille mettre les doigts dans son dessert puis les lécher. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

\- Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas du tout te plaire. Il fallait qu'elle y aille par élimination. Si cela avait un lien avec la guerre ou l'ordre soit Sirius lui aurait dit soit elle aurait reçu une missive de fol-œil et puis Isobel ne trainerai pas comme cela. Ça devait être assez quelconque.

\- Vas-y accouche.

\- J'ai appris par James que Remus sortait avec Jelle Desdemone.

\- Bien. Une colère sourde monta dans sa gorge. Après un mois à l'ignorer, il sortait avec cette poule ? Si elle avait pu elle aurait tout cassé, mais elle préféra garder la face devant son amie.

\- C'est tout ? Isobel était choquée. Comment ça, c'était tout ? Pendant des années, elle lui parlait de Remus comme l'amour de sa vie, qu'ils vivaient une tragédie shakespearienne et maintenant qu'il l'ignorait et qu'il sortait avec une autre, elle s'en foutait ? Non, elle n'y croyait pas pour un sous.

\- C'est un grand garçon, il fait ces propres choix. Tu peux finir de lui donner faut que j'aille voir un truc. » Elle acquiesça et commença par nettoyer les bêtises de Jane, qui pendant leur échange en avait mis partout, quand Isobel regarda plus près, elle se rendit compte que le bavoir taché était le cadeau de naissance de Remus et fit un petit sourire. Qu'elle agrandit en entendant le bruit caractéristique que quelqu'un essayant d'étouffer des cris dans un oreiller.

 **18 JUIN 1980**

Adélaïde se tenait en plein milieu du salon de son amie l'air perdue. Isobel tenait Jane sur ses jambes, Esther apportait le thé et Sirius enfilait sa veste en la regardant avec des yeux de mérou. Elle leur avait envoyé un message ce matin avec écrit 'faut qu'on parle'. Depuis les deux autres, se demandaient ce que l'Allemande pouvait bien leur vouloir. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était repartie dans son pays d'origine et tenait ses distances avec elles, ne revenant sur le sol britannique que très rarement. C'était un petit phénomène en soit que de voir Adélaïde.

« Les filles faut que je vous dise, j'espère qu'on sera toujours ami après ça mais faut que je le dise à quelqu'un. Voilà, j'aime les filles. Dit-elle paniquer ne sachant comment ses amies allaient le prendre.

\- On le savait déjà, tu peux me passer mon paquet de clopes s'il te plaît ? Demanda Esther d'un ton détachée.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Tu peux me passer mon paquet de clopes s'il te plaît ? L'Allemande lui tendit hésitante, alors que son ami partait vers la fenêtre.

\- Non pas ça. Depuis quand vous le savez ?

\- Je dirais depuis notre cinquième année, dans ces eaux-là. Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette moustache ? C'est nouveau… Dit Isobel en essayant d'empêcher sa filleule de jouer avec son nez.

\- Et c'est pas beau. Rajouta sa femme.

\- Attendez ça fait des année que vous saviez et que vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Et moi qui vous évitait ces derniers mois, car j'arrivais plus à vous regarder en face… Sirius rase ça, c'est vrai que c'est laid.

\- Je ne raserai rien du tout, et moi aussi, je le savais.

\- Hein ?! Mais combien de personne savent ? Attends comment tu sais ? Adélaïde était pourtant certaine qu'elle était discrète. Comment ce faisait-il qu'autant de personne soit au courant. Si cela se trouvait des mangemorts en avait entendu parler et elle serait la prochaine victime.

\- Une fois, tu as regardé dans le décolleté de Lily, tu n'es plus avec ton fiancé et surtout, je t'ai vu rouler une pelle à Smith en sixième année. Il y avait peu de chance qu'un mangemort l'ai vu faire ces trois choses.

\- Bah merde alors. Elle s'était potentiellement attendue à ce qu'ils ne veuillent pas la voir, mais pas à ce qu'il soit déjà au courant et qu'il s'en moque comme de l'an quarante.

\- Comme tu dis, bon allez, salut » Répondit Sirius en passant sa cheminée.

 **5 AOUT 1980**

Cela faisait six jours qu'ils avaient reçu le patronus de James leur disant que Harry James Potter était né. Sirius avait couru à Sainte Mangouste à le seconde, Esther avait attendu le deuxième jour. Depuis elle cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait bien offrir à ce bébé, qui, connaissant son meilleur ami, serait pourri gâté. Elle avait opté pour une petite chaîne et une médaille sur lesquels elle avait fait graver son prénom, c'était banal, classique, elle était sûre de ne pas faire de boulette.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, pour aller chez James afin de fêter la naissance de son fils, Severus transplana dans son entrée.

« Pour Lily, tu lui donneras de ma part s'il te plaît » Elle hocha la tête en attrapant le bouquet de Lys et entra dans la cheminée bien chargée avec sa fille dans les bras. Avant de partir elle le vit faire un petit signe de la main, l'air grave. Elle savait qu'en langage Severus, cela voulait dire merci.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon des Potter, Esther tomba nez à nez avec Lily qui avait l'air absolument éreinté, ce qui la fit sourire, avant de dire fort qu'elle était arrivé. Elle posa Jane à ses pieds qui rampa jusqu'au canapé. Sirius arriva dans son champ de vision tenant Harry dans ses bars qui ne cessait de pleurer.

« Sirius donne-moi mon fils.

\- Non, je veux le garder un peu…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu tenir notre fille, mais par contre celui des Potter, tu le lâches plus. Râla la jeune femme en cherchant sa fille du regard qui s'était allonger sur le tapis

\- Faut croire qu'on fait des bébés plus beau que toi Esther ! Rigola James en récupérant son fils

\- C'est pas que la mienne, je vous rappelle… » Esther leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller dans la cuisine ou elle chercha un vase pour le bouquet. La cuisine des Potter n'était pas très grande, mais elle était fonctionnelle, elle farfouilla un peu partout et fini par le trouver dans un placard. La maîtresse de maison la rejoignit et la remercier pour le bouquet, la serpentarde répondit simplement qu'il n'était pas d'elle, mais de Severus. Elle n'eut pour réponse de sourire triste.

Esther aida Lily a apporté les plats au salon afin d'avoir trop à discuter. Lorsqu'elles revinrent ; trois personnes de plus étaient installées. Peter, ses cheveux gras et un sac à main étaient assis dans le fauteuil à discuter avec Sirius. Tandis que de l'autre côté du salon, Jelle tenait Harry dans ses bras encadrés par James qui rigolait et Remus qui la regardait en souriant, la main sur sa taille.

C'était ce moment-là qu'Isobel transplana dans le salon, détournant l'attention le temps d'une seconde, puis les discussions reprirent de plus belle. La nouvelle arrivée alla dans la cuisine avec le reste des femmes.

« Pourquoi est-elle là ? Demanda Isobel en s'adossant au plan de travail

\- James n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, je lui avais dit pourtant, mais il ne voulait pas vexer Remus.

\- Evans, une fois que t'as petite fête sera fini, j'ai droit de lui arracher les globes oculaires à la petite cuillère ? Quémanda Esther qui tenait une louche dans la main droite.

\- Non.

\- Esther ne fait pas de scène, aujourd'hui.

\- Une Cène, tu veux dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau. » Seul un grognement répondit à la blonde.

 **o0o0o0o**

Esther rongeait son frein en finissant de nourrir sa fille qui gigotait dans tous les sens, Jane aujourd'hui était plus que dissiper ce qui n'arrangeait pas ces affaire. Isobel à sa droite discutait avec Lily qui avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué, à propos de thé et d'infusion. James et Peter riaient grâce à la maladresse de Sirius qui avait renversé son verre au niveau de son entrejambe. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de faire des blagues à propos de son incontinence, plier en deux sur le canapé. Remus et Jelle discutaient, heureux dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée avec Harry qui dormait non loin.

Si on ne prêtait attention à cette fête que dans sa globalité, elle se passait assez bien, en façade les gens se souriait, buvait et mangeait. Mais personne n'était dupe, ils savaient très bien que s'ils avaient le dos tournée, il y aurait un mort, voire deux. La serpentarde n'avait pas adressé ne serait-ce qu'un regard au nouveau couple depuis leur arrivée, elle les évitait soigneusement, vaillant à toujours être en pleine discussion ou être occupé. Elle voyait bien que Remus faisait de même, voire même, il en jouait. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès d'embrasser sa poule devant elle. Jelle, se rendait compte de rien, elle était occupée à être joyeuse. Jelle était la quintessence, l'essence même de la joie de vivre, et cela sembler suffire à Remus pour le rendre heureux pour l'instant. Ce qui ne cessait pas d'énerver Esther, évidemment.

De leur côté James et Isobel essayait de les éloigner le plus possible, tant bien que mal. Surtout mal, puisqu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises essayé d'ensorceler le verre de la poufsouffle. Puis Remus s'amusait à rire de manière peu discrète pour la narguer. La blonde et le brun n'en pouvaient plus, ils crurent les étriper, à plusieurs reprises, de manière très douloureuses. Il n'y avait pas qu'eux, qui avait remarqué ce concours de bistouquette puérile, mais les autres préférait passer outre.

En dernier recours, lorsqu'elle sentit que c'était trop, elle alla saluer les autres, prétextant la sieste de sa fille. Arrivée au niveau de Jelle, Esther se retint de l'étrangler, elle lui dit simplement au revoir avec le strict minimum en matière de politesse, alors que celle-ci voulait discuter. La jeune femme était devant la cheminée, Jane pleurant dans son couffin qu'elle tenait d'une main, elle allait prendre de la poudre de cheminette lorsqu'on appuya sur son épaule gauche. Tous regardaient espérant que cela ne se finisse pas un combat de coq.

« Faudrait, peut-être qu'on parle, on ne va pas s'éviter indéfiniment comme des enfants, si ?

\- Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, Remus. Dit-elle en se retournant posant le couffin pour croiser les bras, alors que la fillette était toujours en train de pleurer et entraînant avec elle Harry qui ne dormait plus.

\- Je pense que si, au contraire.

\- Tu as fait ton choix.

\- Oui, et vu comment tu te comportes, j'en suis assez fier. Tu nous as ignoré tout le repas, il y a plus mature. Grogna-t-il.

\- Tu ne t'es pas foulé non plus, et par contre quand il s'agit de rouler des patins devant les autres, il y a du monde. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais le tapin, pour te venger Remus, alors tu sais quoi, va bien te faire foutre.

\- Mais t'inquiète pas pour ça, en ce moment, je le fais régulièrement. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le genou d'Esther finisse dans les parties intimes du loup-garou. Elle entra dans la cheminée avec sa fille et avant de partir sous le regard choqué de tous.

\- Désolé ma poulette, la levrette ne se sera pas pour ce soir » Dit-elle à Jelle en montrant Remus d'un coup de tête qui était plier en deux. Puis elle partit folle de rage.

 **o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

En espérant que le chapitre vous ait plu n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, on ne mange toujours pas d'enfant au petit déjeuné. Le prochain chapitre sera "voir un ami pleurer" Jacques Brel, ou Salop(e) de thérapie taxi. Àvous de voir selon, si vous voulez un chapitre très long ou deux moyens. On vous attend dans les commentaires.

 **Allez voir, on a ecrit un petit OS plus léger, ca s'appelle "en ces periodes de fêtes" ;)**


End file.
